Rise of the Guardians: The Secret Soul
by Slam'in Burst
Summary: There is one more person like Jack. She controls fire, warmth, cold, ice, and frost. No one knows her or beleives in her. She was turned 100 years after Jack at the exact same spot. How will the other guardians react when they find out The Man in the Moon has planned for her, especally Jack?


Rise of the Guardians: The Secret Soul

By: Slam'in Burst

Chapter: Firery Ice

** '...'=thoughts**

** *Flash back*...*Flash back end***

** -= change of setting**

** "..."=speaking**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Firery Ice/Shy Blaze.**

? pov.

*Flash back* 200 years ago: 'Wha ... what's going on. Were am I. Who; who am I.' A girl about 16 years old started to flutter her eyes open. The strange thing was, her right eye was a mix of true blue, crystal blue, and stormy grey, her left eye was a fiery red, neon yellow, dark crimson, and bright orange. Her hair was a mix of blood red and strawberry blond with a strange red glow to it, she had a 2-inch wide snow-white stripe a half an inch from the front of the left side of her hair with a white and frosty glow.

She had many freckles strewn across her pale skinned face and her arms and legs. She had black short-shorts on under a red old-time sundress. She had no shoes and one black fingerless glove on her right hand.

She then jolted up into an up right position. She looked aroundd and saw a twisted stick in the shape of a syth and picked it up. Frost and a blue glow covered were her hands were and a warm red glow on the wooden lookedup to the moon and it told her one thing. Her name. Shy Blaze. *Flash back end*

"Mommy,mommy!" a little girl chimed inside her house. She ran into her mother's lap and said "Can you read me an other story befor I go to bed?" she pleaded her mother. "Sure."

The mother and daughter went on with their normal business like always even though there was a figure unnoticed. A seamingly 16 year old girl sitting indian style on the left side of the chair they were sitting in and watching them intently and longingly.

She had mii match eyes, the right a mix of true blue, crystal blue, and stormy grey, the left a mix of fiery red, neon yellow, dark crimson, and bright orange. Her hair was a mix of blood red and strawberry blond with a strange red glow, with a 2-inch wide snow-white stripe a half an inch from the front of the left side of her hair.

She had lots of freckles from cheek bone to cheek bone, below the eyes and above her top lip. She also had a couple randomly strewn all over her face. She also had many freckles on her arms and legs.

She was wearing white short-shorts that go almost to mid-thigh with an electric blue-crome chain on each side, a red spagettie strapped tank-top that used to be a sundress, and a short sleeved blue jean jacket that ended right below her chest. Her size is an A-cup.

She had no shoes and a black fingerless glove on her right hand. 'This one!" the little girl said handing her mom a book. The book said #The legend of fire and ice#

"About 200 years ago," the mother read "fie and ice were once one body. This person was called Fiery Ice." "Wrong~!" the girl with the glove groaned.

"They control fire and ice/ frost. this person was said to be last seen at a frozen lake or pond with a fire net to them. The said person was very beautiful and strong. The person is the saying ~Fiery Blaze will make it so cold it's hot~." "Mommy! Mommy! Is the person real?" the little girl questioned. "No, of course not." the mother answered. "WHAT?!" the girl with red hair said a little mad know standing infront of the chair that the mother and daughter were sitting in.

"What do you mean not real. I'm right-" she gasped and clenched her chest with her right hand as the mother and daughter walked through her like she was nothing "-here." she said softly.

'I'm Shy Blaze, mostly known as the legend Fiery Ice. I can control fire and warmth, and ice, frost, and cold. My only wish, is that someone, anyone will beleive in me. Everybody just walks through me and calls me a metaphore or legend. I still can't get used to that. Even after 200 years of this.'

**Slam'in Burst: Sorry for all of my readers that have favorited and or fallowed me. I bet all of you thought I was again I'm really sorry. this; by the way; is my first "Rise of the Gardians" story. Look for my next story to come "**Secrets that Lie Beneath**"**

**Here is the summery:**

Sakuno Ryuzaki and Mikan Sakura are twin sisters. they were seperated at birth, Mikan the older sibling and Sakuno the youngest. Mikan was sent to her mother's father and raised by him, while Sakuno the same happened with her father's mother. Each share the same alices. They have diferent control over them though. Then, ... Sakuno was captured by tha Acedemy. What will happen now, what about Ryoma and Natsume?

**Slam'in Burst: Sorry i really suck at summeries ^_^' So you know, it's a crossover.**

** PLEASE REVEIW!**


End file.
